This invention relates to an escape device for pets, primarily dogs and cats but including other animals especially those that are trainable to voice command. Such pets are normally housed within an enclosure such as one's house and thus are subject to smoke emitting emergencies such as fire within such enclosures and especially so when the owners are not present when such an emergency occurs. Also due to the chaotic conditions that normally accompany such fires or other smoke emitting emergencies, pets may not be the first order of priority with the owners of such enclosures thus subjecting the pets to danger of asphyxiation or burning. On the other hand, some owners are so concerned with their pets that they may enter a burning or smoke filled building in an attempt to rescue them thus so additionally endangering the owners.